


[Art] draíocht

by NivellesArt (Nivelle)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nivelle/pseuds/NivellesArt
Summary: The art created for amuk's amazing storydraíocht(After Camlann Big Bang 2019)Arthur will return, at a time of great need.Well, the king had returned, along with all of his knights, but Merlin wasn't quite clear about the 'great need' part. Maybe it was the fact that Morgana and Morded had returned too, proving it wasn't just the good who got reincarnated. Or maybe it was just Arthur's great need, since Gwen might have returned but she didn't seem to care for him much.Or maybe the great need was the headache forming in Merlin's forehead and all he really needed as an aspirin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [draíocht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713910) by [amuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk). 

> The first of the two drawings I did for amuk's story which you should go and read if you haven't yet because it's fun as well as exciting.


	2. The Ghost




End file.
